


Super X-factor season 1

by sabie_the_artist



Series: Super X-Factor [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Demi Lovato, Beta Nicole Scherzinger, Beta Simon Cowell, Demi is a baby, Demi is young, F/F, Flirting, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Kara is a wannabe singer, Lena is an x-factor judge, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Making Love, Making Out, Omega Lena Luthor, Simon is always nice to Lena and Demi, Singer Kara Danvers, Singer Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supportive Sister Alex Danvers, Teasing, X Factor judge Lena Luthor, this is Lena's first time as being a judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist
Summary: In the new season of X-Factor, Lena Luthor, the world wide famous singer is the new judge, along with the 22 year old Demi Lovato, with Nicole Scherzinger and of course with Simon Cowell.Kara Danvers thinks that she can win the X-Factor this year.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Super X-Factor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820605
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Super X-factor season 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning to write this, I've never had the time to make more researches for specific details or anything, basically i was just ver busy and I still am busy with writing my other fanfictions, I just thought that it's the best if I write the idea of this fanfic down and then when I have enough time I will continue it. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all like this ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Park mentioning! (Kenny and the Christmas Poo)

_Day 1:_

In the new season of X-Factor, a new celebrity joined the cast of judges. Lena Keiran Luthor, the famous, 24 year old singer. Everyone welcomed her with a warm heart of course. Lena was quite surprised how excited she was when she was finally sitting with her new colleagues, in front of the biggest stage in the world. In was almost frightening. She knew that feeling, that shiver running along your spine, that annoying feeling in your veins when you have to go to the stage and sing in front hundreds of completely strange people. She wasn't working on this occupation for that long to get used it. 

Demi was sitting right next to her on the right side. She has been a judge for 2 years now and she just looks so perfectly fine with it. Like she already knows what's going to happen. Lena was just silent. She was nervous and that made her go quiet. Demi noticed that but she didn't say a word. She knows Lena a little, but they aren't the closest friends ever. Of course that can change anytime they want to. Probably it will. Lena seems so nice, her skin is so smooth, so pale almost in an inhuman way. She has a pair of beautiful green eyes. She has a gorgeous smile, perfect teeth and a beautiful laugh. Demi thought that Lena is basically the most perfect person on Earth. 

Nicole Scherzinger has been a judge for over 3 years now, and finally they replaced Louis with Lena. Don't get her wrong, but Lena is much nicer than him. And she smells amazing. Nicole sits next to Demi where Louis were usually sitting. Simon sits where he always does of course. 

"Are you excited?"-Simon asked Lena. The young singer nodded and then breathed out nervously. Simon just smirked silently. 

"I'm just wondering how many good, excellent, teachable, or very shitty people are we gonna see."-Lena said. Simon made an impressed face and then took a sip of his pepsi. 

"Well, be prepared for the shitty people. I have a feeling that we are gonna have some this year."-Demi replied and made the judges chuckle. 

"It's true. There are always the category of those who think that they can perfectly and then they just fall into discredit."-Simon commented. Lena nodded and she decided to make a list of how bad or good the competitors will be. Demi peeked at the paper where Lena was writing and tried to hold her laugh unsuccessfully. Lena smiled mischievously. 

"See there are gonna be 3 categories of bad perfomances. "-as Lena said that, it's got Simon's attention too. "There's the 'Kenny killers', the 'Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo', and the 'Mood murderers' ". -she said with a naughty smile on her face. Demi almost barked out a laugh, just like the other judges. 

"For real? "-Demi asked while she was still giggling. Lena just nodded as she set up the other categories for the good perfomances. 

"Are 'Kenny killers' the worst? "-Simon asked and Lena just answered with a nod. Simon hummed and then took another sip of his pepsi. 

"And there are gonna be 3 categories of the good perfomances."-Lena said. "There are the 'Teachable ones', the 'Weirdo goods' and the 'Aphrodite ones' ". -she said and then she put her pen down on the paper. 

"Aphrodite ones?"-Nicole asked. Lena nodded and then explained why she named the best category like that. 

"The goddesses/gods. The ones that only need just a little bit of our help and they'll be rockstars. "-Lena said. Understandable. They suddenly heard the tannoy saying that the first competitor is gonna start in a few minutes. Lena immediately felt butterflies in her stomach. "Gosh I hope the first one is gonna be good. I'm not ready for the shitty ones."-she mumbled and laughed out when Simon choked on his pepsi as he started laughing at Lena first. "Are you okay?"-Lena asked worriedly and Simon just nodded. 

"Of course Darling. "-he said as he wiped up the pepsi from his chin with a tissue. 

"Hi everyone!"-they heard a very feminine voice. A blonde girl was standing there. She didn't look more than 20, Lena guessed. 

"Oh my lord Kenny help me."-Lena whispered to Demi, and tried to not blush too hard. 

"What's wrong?"-Demi asked worriedly. Lena just gulped and look up at the friendly blonde girl. 

"Her scent. "-Lena whispered again. "She is an alpha."-she whimpered and took a big sigh. "Hi there! What's your name?"-Lena suddenly asked the young girl. 

"Kara. Uhm Kara Danvers."-the girl said. Lena nodded and wrote her name down to another paper so she can decide later what category she'll put her into. 

"Kara with a 'K' or a 'C'? -Lena asked and Simon chuckled. 

"Gay."-Demi whispered into Lena's ear and Lena gave her a sharp look. 

"And how old are you Kara? " -Lena asked with a friendly smile towards Kara. The blonde blushed and rubbed the back of her neck as she spoke into the microphone.

"23." -Kara replied. Lena was shocked. 

"Wow. I'm shooketh. I really thought that you were much younger." -Lena flirted and she didn't notice but she was drawing little hearts next to Kara's name.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."-Kara laughed a little. Her smile is beautiful. She is a natural beauty, Lena thought.

"And who did you bring with yourself today?"-Simon asked. Lena pouted at him but Simon just shrugged.

"Uhm I'm here with my sister, Alex and with my adoptive mom, Eliza."-Kara said and her voice cracked a bit as she said 'adoptive'. Lena knew this feeling very well. She knows how hard it is to talk about it.

"And what are you going to sing for us today?"-Lena changed the subject really quickly and she saw Kara's relieved smile on her lips. 

"Uhm..Without You by Ursine Vulpine."-the blonde said.

"Good luck."-Demi commented after Kara answered Lena's question. Kara nodded and she gulped as she heard the music playing. She hold the microphone perfectly, like she has been doing this daily. 

"Do you know this song?"-Simon leant closer to Lena and whispered it to her.

"Nope. Never heard of it."-Lena raised her eyebrows as Kara opened her mouth to sing.

"If it's gonna get violent tonight  
Tell me you're gonna be alright  
You're gonna be  
It's an eye for an eye and I don't know if I  
Want you to fight, want you to fight

I'm losing my mind  
Don't leave me behind  
We need a bit more time

'Cause I don't want the world to turn without you  
And I don't want the sun to burn without you  
Yeah, I don't want the world to turn without you  
And I don't want the sun to burn without you

You don't have to be the brave one every time  
I know you wanna make it right  
You wanna make  
It's a lie for a lie and I'm getting tired  
On the other side, on the other side

I'm losing my mind  
Don't leave me behind  
We need a bit more time  
Can you hear my cry?  
And old lullaby  
Drifting through the sky

'Cause I don't want the world to turn without you  
And I don't want the sun to burn without you  
Yeah, I don't want the world to turn without you  
And I don't want the sun to burn without you

Oh  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh no

So won't you...  
  
Hold me now  
Hold me like I never did anything to hurt you  
Don't let go  
Give me another minute to lay here in your echo

I don't want the world to turn without you  
And I don't want the sun to burn without you  
Yeah, I don't want the world to turn without you  
And I don't want the sun to burn without you

I don't want to live a life without you  
I will watch the world burn without you. " -Kara's voice was soft, but still husky a little. It must have been because of how emotional she has got to the end of the song. It was beautiful. The music stopped and an enormous applause followed it. Everyone was on their feet, standing and applausing for Kara. The blonde collapsed on the stage and cried out happily.

Simon chuckled happily, he knew already that Kara is going to the win the X-factor this year. He felt it, he just knew it.

Lena was crying too. The judges were standing too and they all applauses for Kara.

"Do you see this? 3 thousand people on their feet! Amazing!"-Demi shouted through the applause. Kara was speechless and just nodded while she cried with joy.

"God, Kara.. "-Lena said after they sat down and and applause stopped. Lena let the tears running down on her cheeks. "That was unbelievebly beautiful. Your act is my first opportunity to judge, and I need to thank you for this perfomance. I've never thought for a second that i'll be seeing or hearing anything compared to this. Thank you."-Lena was really touched by the blonde's whole perfomance.

"Thank you so much."-the blonde cried out. 

"Lena is right. I have to say, even though I didn't know this song, I enjoyed every bit of your version of singing it. You were amazing."-Demi added. Kara nodded and mouthed 'thank you' to Demi.

"Exactly. I loved your tone, I loved how husky it got when you were singing the second verse. It was truly beautiful Kara."-Nicole commented.

"Let's vote. Demi?"-Simon said.

"I'm happy to give you your first yes." -Demi giggled.

"Nicole?"-Simon asked again.

"Two yeses!" -She said excitedly. Kara emotionally just mouthed 'thank you' to everyone.

"Lena?" -Simon smirked at the brunette.

"A HUGE YES!!" -she nearly screamed and clapped happily when Kara excitedly started to jump.

"It's 3 thousand and 4 yeses! Well done Kara!" -Simon said with a heartful smile. Kara screamed 'yes, thank you' and then waved to the judges and left the stage.

"She was nice." -Simon said.

"She is gonna win this whole fucking show."-Demi murmured and Lena agreed with her with a laugh.

~at backstage~

Kara happily walked over to her family and hugged them tight.

"I've got 4 yeses." -she whispered to her sister's neck as she hugged her. 

"I know. You were amazing. "-Alex's voice cracked as she started to tearing up again.

The cameraman was still shooting them even after they walked away from the stairs where you can go up to the stage, and they heard that the next competitor was on the stage already. Kara heard Lena's angellic voice asking the next competitor's name and age. 

"Alex. I think I fell in love with Lena."-she whispered and she didn't know that the camera was still on them and the cameraman heard and recorded everything they said.

"It's understandable Kara. She is a celebrity, everyone has a crush on her."-Alex rolled her eyes as they walked over to the exit. Eliza, Kara's adoptive mom was just walking silently next to them.

"Mom can you believe it!? I've got 4 yeses! This is the best day of my life!" -Kara yelled and her mom chuckled at her with Alex.

~back to the judges~

Lena massaged her forehead as they were listening to this horrible voice. Literally Lena has never heard anything bad like that. She had to stop it after 15 seconds of torturing her eardrum. She quickly raised her arm and the music immediately stopped.

"Gosh I thought I had to end this."-Lena mumbled out. The man who was on the stage was wearing a piggy costume and was singing a Sia song. "I've never heard anything bad like this before."-Lena said on a monotone voice. She was literally a capillary close to leave the judge table and go to her trailer. Simon laughed because he is usually the one who says that.

"She is right. This was hideous."-Simon agreed. The man in the piggy costume just stood there like he didn't understand what they were saying. "Let's vote." -Simon sighed.

"No for me."-Nicole started.

"Yeah same. No for me. "-Demi continued. Lena sighed and grabbed her pen. 

"You are officially on the 'Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo' category." -Lena smiled at the piggy man devilishly. 

"I'm sorry, you've got four nos." -Simon said. After the piggy man left, Demi peeked at Lena's category list to make sure that she really wrote 'piggy man' into the mentioned category. Demi started laughing after she found it.

"That was cruel a bit."-Demi commented as she laughed and Lena smiled at her.

"I know right."-the brunette smirked at her.

Their first day went awfully after that. They only let through a few people with 3 yeses, no one was talented enough today only that blonde girl called Kara Danvers. Maybe tomorrow they'll be lucky to meet some more talented people. 

Lena went to her trailer after that. It was a long day and they'll be leaving National City in a few days. She just wanted to sleep. 

She laid down on her couch and checked what's in instagram. She had this little voice in her head, telling her to search for 'Kara Danvers'. There was only one result. She tapped on her name and a beautiful view hopped up in front of her eyes. It was 100% Kara's insta page. It was so aesthetic, so gorgeous. She mostly uploads pictures of her workouts, of her plants and of her cat, Streaky. It's kinda cute though. Lena found some videos of Kara singing covers. She mostly sings jazz classics and country songs. She gives off a very cowgirl-ish vibe. Kara had highlights of her family, friends, her working out sessions, and her home. Kara had just a few hundred followers, she barely hit one thousand though she deserved so much more attention. Lena started following her. Even if she won't get into the judge house, Lena has a feeling that Kara will be famous one day. After that Lena turned off her phone and went to shower. She was tired and she knows she is just gonna get even more tired if she doesn't sleep soon.


End file.
